


playing with fire

by nyaonix



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaonix/pseuds/nyaonix
Summary: It's on rare occasions that a more dominant mood strikes Kamui-chan.
Relationships: Kamui (Tsubasa)/Shirou Kamui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to proofread this. Just take it.

It's on rare occasions that a more dominant mood strikes Kamui-chan. 

The mattress groans beneath them as Kamui-chan shifts his weight on top of the vampire. His ankles hooked around Kamui's. One of Kamui-chan's ties is looped around Kamui's wrists, binding them above his head as soft lips press a series of feather-light kisses along his jaw. They both know it'd be laughably easy for Kamui to flip their positions and take control if he so chooses; Kamui-chan can do little to restrain him in such close proximity when faced with a vampire's considerable physical strength.

Right now, though, Kamui doesn't appear inclined to do so. His head is tipped back into the pillow, a moan catching in his throat when Kamui-chan pauses his exploration to nuzzle the hollow beneath his ear. It's easy to get the vampire worked up like this; all he needs are a few well-placed kisses and a show of dominance. The trick, Kamui-chan quickly learned, is not to prolong the teasing, otherwise Kamui's impatience wins out and Kamui-chan is likely to find himself bent roughly over the nearest flat surface.

Kamui-chan nips Kamui's earlobe, a smirk curving his lips when the vampire's breathing quickens and hips shift with his growing desire. By this point he'd normally be growling his impatience. The fact that he isn't, well, suffice to say it's interesting. "You're weirdly behaved today," Kamui-chan notes, pressing a kiss to the corner of Kamui's mouth before his attention turns to the vampire's neck.

Something else he's since picked up on: a vampire will only bare their neck to someone they trust.

"Do you like being tied up that much?" Amusement rings clear in his voice. He's playing with fire and he knows it. If he's being honest with himself, he's enjoying Kamui being bound up just as much as the vampire clearly is. It's impossible not to; Kamui is devastatingly beautiful at the best of times - looking at him like this, with his hair an unruly mess, with lust written clear across those perfect features, with his shirt long forgotten on the floor, the lean muscles of his deceptively slim form on display, it's plain unfair how good he looks.

Lips and tongue and teeth work a constellation of small bruises into the vampire's pale skin. They don't last long; they never do. His near-instant healing sees to that. Still, the sight of his partner's neck decorated by him pleases a slightly possessive side of himself that Kamui-chan never before knew existed. While his kisses continue to map out Kamui's neck, pausing to nip over his rapidly beating pulse, his hands glide gently down Kamui's sides, nails scratching gently and earning a more urgent buck of his hips, Kamui-chan pausing at the waistband of Kamui's jeans. His own hips brush against his, an all-too-pleasant jolt racing through his body, heat burning beneath his skin, and a breathless moan tumbles from his lips. 

Kamui arches beneath him and when eyes that had fluttered shut open again. Long gone is the blue that normally colors them, now they're blazing gold and bright with desire. Kamui-chan's pulse races, momentarily distracting him - it can't be helped. The eyes, the fangs, the claws, he's embarrassingly weak to them. If Kamui is a predator, then he's undeniably his willing prey.

Even now.

"Do you wish to lose this control I have allowed you?" Kamui growls, frustration edging into his voice. Kamui-chan's stomach churns with warmth. God, he really is weak. "You know what will happen if you do...~"

Despite the heat rising to his neck, his cheeks, Kamui-chan casts another smirk down at him, hand sliding lazily to the button of the vampire's jeans, purposely making sure to brush over and linger on the bulge beneath, drawing out a low, _needy_ groan. "Try me~"  


**Author's Note:**

> TRC!Kamui not-so-secretly enjoys X!Kamui dominating him. X!Kamui is unabashedly turned on by Kamui's vampireness.  
> Spoilers: X!Kamui actually does end up topping this time around.


End file.
